A current ultra wideband (UWB) physical layer (PHY) specifications (e.g., by MultiBand OFDM Alliance and/or WiMedia Alliance) define 14 frequency bands (e.g., non-overlapping) bands from 3,100 MHz to 10, 600 MHz. The bandwidth of each band is 528 MHz, and the center frequencies (fc) of the 14 frequency bands (e.g., nb where b ranges from 1 to 14) are represented by the following equation:Fc(nb)=2904+528*nb(MHz)
The bands are grouped into band groups, where each of band group 1 (e.g., which includes the 1st frequency band, the 2nd frequency band and the 3rd frequency band), band group 2 (e.g., which includes the 4th frequency band, the 5th frequency band, and the 6th frequency band), band group 3 (e.g., which includes the 7th frequency band, the 8th frequency band, and the 9th frequency band), and band group 4 (e.g., which includes the 10th frequency band, the 11th frequency band, and the 12th frequency band) consists of 3 frequency bands, whereas band group 5 (e.g., which includes the 13th frequency band and the 14th frequency band) consists of 2 bands.
A frequency hopping (e.g., or a frequency hopping spread spectrum) may be a method of communicating radio signals by rapidly switching a carrier among many frequency channels (e.g., using a pseudorandom and/or systematic sequence known to both the transmitter and/or the receiver). Although the frequency hopping of the radio signals in general may increase power of the signal while minimizing interference, the frequency hopping in the current ultra wideband (UWB) physical layer (PHY) specifications (e.g., by MultiBand OFDM Alliance and/or WiMedia Alliance) may be limited (e.g., in effectiveness) because the current ultra wideband (UWB) physical (PHY) specifications only allows to use frequency bands (e.g., two or three) within each band group.
Furthermore, when a particular frequency band of a band group is interfered (e.g., used) by another licensed service (e.g., WiMAX, Wi-Fi, etc.), the band group which includes the particular frequency band may not be available for the frequency hopping (e.g., thus resulting in waste of the frequency bands) by a UWB device because the frequency hopping is confined within each band group according to the current ultra wideband (UWB) physical layer (PHY) specifications (e.g., by MultiBand OFDM Alliance and/or WiMedia Alliance).